dynasty_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Dynasty War Wikia
Welcome to the Dynasty War Wikia |} |} Civil Affairs Guide Data *Heroes **Hero List *Campaign *Siege *Items *Treasures Link *Dynasty War FB page *Dynasty War Website Update November 24 2015 October 29 2015 September 24 2015 September 1 2015 *Alliance War The hot alliance dungeon is available in this update maintenance 1. When an alliance reaches level 15, the alliance chief can launch alliance dungeon battles. 2. After passing the fist 5 small stages by working together, you can challenge the ultimate Boss. *Decoration The decoration system is available in this update maintenance. 1. When you meet a decoration item's requirements, you can claim it from Civil Affairs>Decoration. 2. Decoration items can be placed on cities and the decoration items don't affect you to deploy troops at all in a battle. 3. For a time-limited decoration item, its valid period will count down when you meet the requirements to claim it. When the countdown is over, the decoration item will be recycled by the system automatically. *First Recharge Gift 1.The First Recharge's excusive 5-Star hero, D-girl Yinping's skill targets is 4, increased by 1 from the previous 3 targets. *Warlord Tour 1. A push notification will be sent 30 minutes before the end of the Warlord Tour.【Hero】1. When generating an unparalleled 7-star hero, a message will pop up to alert you if you have already obtained the hero. *Alliance 1. When you don't have soldiers to reinforce, a message will pop up to alert you.【Chat Channel】1. In the public channel, now you can chat with strangers and add them as friends. *Emergent Military Affairs 1. The ! will no longer appear all the time. It will appear only when you obtain Emergent Military Affairs or you can claim rewards. 2. On the battle page, now you can click on enemies' hero avatar to check out his or her skill details. *Treasure The thunder tripod will no longer be able to recast the two attributes below: 1. Catapults restore 80-140 HP every 15 sec. 2. Dragon cannons restore 80-140 HP every 15 sec.If the two attributes have been owned, they will be still valid. *Building 1. Now the delicate tower belongs to army category. *Friend Duel 1. The ! signal will appear when you have a new friend duel report. *Login Optimization * 1. If you switch to another app (such as answering a call) in a short time and then go back to the game, you will go back to the home screendirectly. 2. If you switch to another app (such as answering a call) in a short time during a battle and then go back to the game, you can continue your battle. *Bug Fixes 1. Now rush car's description is correct.2. The same friend can no longer leave 2 message records.3. You will no longer open the sign-in panel when you visit other lords' layouts or edit your own layout.4. When you regenerate 1 7-Star hero, the hero will be counted in heroes quests correctly. August 03 ,2015 *Adjustment of Alliance War 1. During the battle, both sides' city points will be displayed in the Alliance War Process 2. You cannot support your alliance mates the first day of the battle, and for the second day, you can only support your lords once only. And the attack times each day is reduced to 2 times 3. During the truce period (00:00-08:00 on Sunday), if a city is not occupied, the city's shields will be restored to the original amount 4. The max shields have been increased to 7 (previous 5 shields), and the EXP required for each level's shield is decreased 5. The requirements to occupy a city have been changed to break up all shields and destroy the city's Headquarter 6. The requirements for a successful support have been changed to break up the enemy city's Headquarter (previous 2-flag victory) 7. The previous Contribution Point obtained by DEF donation has been replaced by Prestige and the Prestige can be used to redeem for items in the Prestige Shop 8. Now the alliance war's random chests' 3-Star heroes have been replaced by Talent Invitations; In the meanwhile you can obtain one more Soul Stone by opening the Bronze Chests, Silver Chests and Gold Chests. *Prestige Shop A new type of Prestige Shop has been added;The new added Prestige can be uses to redeem for items on the Prestige Shop and the Prestige can be obtained from Alliance War, Support of Military Emergent Affairs *Campaign Military Emergent Affairs gameplay has been added 1. Lords with a level 7(+) Headquarter will have a chance to trigger Military Emergent Affairs and will earn Pacify Rewards (Ultimate Rewards) after 3 successful battles(100% victory) 2. The higher level your Headquarter is at, the more difficult Military Emergent Affairs you may trigger; 100% destruction of your opponent' city counts as a win 3. For each battle, you can ask for your alliance mate to support you. It's certain the alliance mate supporting you will obtain the battle's rewards after a win;4. The first three support success grants the supporter extra Prestige for each success;5. After Military Emergent Affairs triggered, you should complete them within 24 hours. Or else, the Military Emergent Affairs will be removed. *Chat 1. In the new update, you can speak to more players on the public channel 2.The chat room switch function has been added. And you can switch to other language chat rooms. That's to say you can chat with players coming from other countries 3. A warning has been added when there is a new message on the public channel 4. The Friend Request button and Passer MSG have been added and you can set Friend Request and Passer MSG on or off in the User Setting under the Options *Lucky Tree Event and Some Buttons 1. Daily Lucky Tree event is added Every 20 minutes stay online to open the gift boxes for one round. Up to 3 rounds a day. 2. Some buttons' place have been changed. Click on the Arrow button on the right corner of the home screen to withdraw and expand. *Rankings 1. On the Local Top Players list, the No. 1 (not currently only, as long as you have reached No.1) lords' avatar boarder will be unique. While on the World Top Players list, the avatar boarder of each country's No. 1 lord will be unique *Hero 1. When Zhang Fei's skill is released, he can attack up to 20 targets (Previous 5 targets) 2. Within Zhuge Liang's skill range, it there are Craftsman Houses and Walls, Zhuge Liang will attack the Craftsman Houses first 3. War Scroll can be used more easily, as long as you press on a hero's avatar, the hero will eat War Scrolls faster and faster 4. Skills' cast mechanist has been optimized to fix the problem that when the skill's targets die, the skill will not be released successfully; *Replay 1. Fast replay has been added. Now you can watch the replay fast to save time 2. The replay has been optimized and the replay now will more match the real battle *Treasure 1. Purgatory towers' ATK bonus also apply to continuous damage. 2.The activated treasure attributes can be checked at the bottom of the home screen 3. The Remnant Taiping Sutra's attribute of Healer's haling effect + 5-8 has been changed to Healer's haling effect + 3%-8%; *Bug Fixes 1. The Credits' page can be closed correctly 2. The Dragon Cannon's targets now are described correctly 3. Heroine Shangxiang's skill effect will no longer disappear before the scheduled time 4. The Completed Bubble will disappear properly after claiming all Gov-Affairs' rewards 5. When Ma Chao dies after releasing his skill, the skill's jumping effect will no longer exists when he is revived. June 25, 2015 *Tax Now you can tax three times every day. The new one added tax time is 21:00-23:00. *Level Time-limited Pack Level 55 Time-limited Pack and Level 60 Time-limited Pack are available now; *Level 11 Headquarter Available 1）Now you can upgrade your Headquarter to Level 11. With the Headquarter max level increased, some function buildings'Max quantity allowed to build is also increased, such as Review Platform etc. 2）All defense buildings' Max level is increased. Some defense buildings' Max level is increased by 2; 3）Academy's max level is increased, and a more advanced unit is available to learn;A level-3 Tailping Taoist can summon 3 Wolfsouls; *New Trap Added 1）Cunning Doll： When Cunning Dolls are activated, the enemies enter their range are forced to attack the Cunning Dolls first until they are destroyed. 2）Level 8 Headquarter allows to build 1 Cunning Doll, level 9 Headquarter 2 ones, level 10 Headquarter 3 ones, and level 10Headquarter 4 ones; *Adjustment of Buildings Unlocked Before Level-11 Headquarter 1）The HP of Level 6 Gem Workshop is increased; 2）The HP of Level 4-8 Academy is increased; 3）The HP of Level 9-10 Review Platform is increased; 4）The HP and DPS of Level 4-7 Catapult is increased; 5）The DPS of Level 4-8 Dragon Cannons is increased; 6）Thunder Formation of all levels can reduce enemy passive heroes' rage. (When rage is full, a hero' passive skill will be activated. 7）The HP of Level 1-2 Purgatory Towers is increased and its DPS is also improved. *Unit Adjustment 1）Now Bow Cavalries has no favorite target 2）Bow Cavalries' training time has been reduced to 30 sec and housing space has been reduced to 2; 3）Fighting Elephants' favorite target is Defense buildings now; 4）Fighting Elephants' housing space has been reduced to 8 and training time has been reduced to 8 min. Accordingly, Fighting Elephants' HP and DPS is reduced a little 5）The DPS of Level 2-6 Exploding Cattle is increased; 6）The HP of Level 4 Healers is increased 7）Tiger Cavalries' housing space has been reduced to 5 and training time has been reduced to 8 min; Accordingly, Tiger Cavalries ' HP is reduced a little 8）Tiger Warriors' training time has been reduced to 20 min; 9）Rush Cars' training time has been reduced to 20 min and the HP of Level 3-5 Rush Car has been improved 10) The DPS of Level 5 Tiger Cavalries is increased; *Treasure 1）Help function is added in the Treasure system's Gov-affairs. If you need a hero, you can ask for help from your alliance mates;The dispatched hero will enter 30-min countdown. During the time, the hero will no longer appear in the Help interface and the list of available heroes to perform Gov-affairs;The dispatched hero can still be used in battles. Each player has two attempts to seek for Help 2）The treasure attribute that defender heroes get an absorbing shied when entering battled for 30 sec now comes into effect when you place the fist hero or soldier on the battlefield *Hero 1）New added Draw x10 for Gathering Heroes. Should use one single Draw to activate; *Warlord Tour 1）If one player succeeds to defend his city(lose no flag), the defender's Order won will be increased by 1; *Button Adjustment 1）In the Home interface, the Quest button and Achievement button merges into one, and the Achievements has adjusted into the Quest interface 2）The previous button has changed to Treasure button. Now you can open the Treasure button to open the Gov-affairs panel directly; *Bug Fix 1）Now the attacker's alliance badge should be displayed in the friend duel's replay 2）When walls explode, Heroes will no longer be frozen after lot of soldiers are placed on the battlefield 3）Heroes' rage will increase correctly 4）Lineup can be saved correctly in the Army camp 5）Level 5 Bow Cavalries can walk correctly 6）Your Bead resource in the Exotic Cabinet will no longer be looted to 0 for one time only. June 2 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Videos